


I just wanted to take number 666

by Lost_and_Found (Da_Boss_Is_Here)



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Da_Boss_Is_Here/pseuds/Lost_and_Found
Summary: Sorry
Kudos: 1





	I just wanted to take number 666

Hee hee hoo hoo


End file.
